The conventional construction of a push chair consists of two A frames linked by cross struts, the frames having a seat located between them. The seat fabric is usually attached to the forward bars of the side frames, by wrapping each side edge of the seat fabric around the outside of the forward bar of the seat frame and pinning the wrapped fabric to the forward bar or onto the main part of the seat fabric.